


Five Sentences Meme

by dancesontrains



Series: Prompt Answers [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five' meme.</p><p>Elrhiarhodan gave me <i>"If I knew what I was doing, do you think I would have ended up in handcuffs and a ball gag?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentences Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



_"If I knew what I was doing, do you think I would have ended up in handcuffs and a ball gag?"_

This was not how Barry had planned that his fun night with Harry would go. He had prepared earlier, lubing up his hole and stocking up on multiple condoms; then Harry had suggested some bondage, and dragged out some equipment from God-knows-where. He seemed happy to stuff Barry's mouth with _something_.

Harry then had to leave on a science experiment related emergency, meaning Barry was trussed up on his bed just as Cisco walked by the slightly-open door. 

Leading to the most embarrassing walk of shame Barry had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi over at [Tumblr](http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com).


End file.
